Doce navidades distintas
by eau de toilette
Summary: Levi y Petra en doce situaciones distintas y en doce diferentes tiempos. Rivetra, Levi/Petra.


_A/N: Con decir que tuve la desafortunada oportunidad de conocer esta serie hace pocos meses y bueno, el resto es historia. ¿Cómo definir mi amor por el Rivetra? Tristeza, recuerdos y muchas ideas en mi mente. Por más que muchos intenten definir que era pura relación de Capitán/Subordinado pues déjenme decirles que hay suficientes razones para admitir que había algo más ahí, tanto como en la serie y en el manga, algo que quizá pudo ser en mejores circunstancias en un futuro. Y créanme que es muy triste puesto que Petra es mi favorita al igual que el Escuadrón y no hay día donde no piense en ellos. En fin, esto lo escribí porque no hay muchas historias en español y esta pareja necesita mucho amor. Además por el cumpleaños de Levi. Espero sea de su agrado._

* * *

><p><strong>Doce navidades distintas<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

Un hombre de baja estatura caminaba con calculada prisa a través de las calles de la tan conocida ciudad de Manhattan.

No por ser veinticinco de Diciembre significaría que no debía ir a trabajar. Trabajo es trabajo después de todo.

Dio vuelta en dirección a su izquierda, sus pensamientos enfocados en la larga lista de papeles por firmar al llegar a su oficina. Las preocupaciones de aquel día se desviaron al escuchar un tradicional villancico de Navidad, proveniente de un grupo de jóvenes que cantaban en unisón a las afueras de una librería.

Fue en el momento donde pasó cerca de aquel grupo, cuando una joven de cabello corto y grandes ojos color avellana exclamó:

—¡Felices fiestas señor!

La sonrisa de aquella chica se le quedó grabada por muchos días.

**2.**

El clima ártico resultó ser más cruel y estremecedor de lo que pensó. No dejaba de maldecir el frío y deseó con todo su ser el no volver jamás.

Estúpida de la _cuatro ojos_, de seguro lo había hecho a propósito. A pesar de que el iglú era lo suficientemente amplio para cubrir un equipo de fútbol americano, no dejaba de hacer frío.

El hombre de cabello oscuro se dedicaba a registrar los datos obtenidos de su investigación de suelos polares y las consecuencias a causas del calentamiento global, cuando de pronto, su compañera de estudio apareció con un paquete de galletas en sus manos.

—¡Feliz navidad Levi! —exclamó la joven mujer con la usual sonrisa que tanto se había acostumbrado a ver. Se veía aún más adorable con sus mejillas enrojecidas por el frío.

—Petra, soy judío.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero anda, unas galletas no te vendrían mal.

**3.**

Cuando tenía cinco años, una noche en víspera de Navidad, Petra decidió bajar de su habitación para inspeccionar si Santa ya había dejado sus obsequios y comido las galletas de mantequilla que le dejó en la pequeña mesita de madera.

Su sorpresa fue otra, al encontrar a su padre atado de pies y manos en la sala, y más allá del pasillo, un par de vándalos corriendo a prisa en búsqueda de la salida.

Uno de ellos la miró, quizá un joven de no más de veinticuatro años, de corta estatura y fría mirada, se acercó a la niña, haciendo una señal para que no gritase y le entregó un obsequio— de los que se había robado momentos antes.

Petra nunca entendió el _porqué_ de aquel suceso y aún se lo pregunta muchos años después.

**4.**

Desde que tenía uso de la razón, sabía de antemano que las fiestas organizadas por Hange Zoe eran un problema.

Era el momento del intercambio de regalos, y aunque quizá era el hombre más antisocial y el peor detallista de toda la existencia, _cuatro ojos_ le indicó que había sido una chica la elegida, y que era coleccionista de aretes, por lo que fue a una joyería y compró un fino par de aretes de perlas y ahí se encontraba, con el diminuto paquete entre sus manos y con un extraño sabor de boca por lo que pudiese suceder.

—¡Levi, a quien debes obsequiarle es a Petra!

_Carajo._

Sus ojos se enfocaron en la menuda figura de Petra Ral, una de las secretarias del área de ventas y la sonrisa que le dirigió al entregarle el obsequio no pasó desapercibida.

—No si esto es adorable—dijo Hange, una copa de vino entre sus manos, ideas formándose entre su extraña mente. —Ahora ve y dale un beso Petra, que el enano cumple años mañana.

—Cállate Hange, que estás borracha. — Indicó Levi con fastidio.

No fue sino más tarde, cuando se encontraba sentado en un sofá, la joven mujer se sentó a un lado de él.

—Entonces, ¿Tu cumpleaños cae en Navidad?

—Esa es información innecesaria.

—Al menos es una fecha difícil de olvidar.

—Tch.

—Levi. —se giró para mirarla, debía admitirlo, era una mujer muy bonita. Todo era culpa de _cuatro ojos_. — ¿Te parecería salir un día de estos, ya sabes para celebrar tu cumpleaños? —Petra lo miró expectante, aunque había cierto nerviosismo en sus manos.

—Me parece bien. —Replicó Levi mientras su respuesta fue recibida con una cálida sonrisa.

**5.**

—Señor Ackerman, la cafetería está a punto de cerrar. — No era extraño que aquel abogado visitase con frecuencia la cafetería, a pesar de que rara vez ordenaba café, sino té negro.

Conversaban con regularidad, sólo que había ocasiones en las cuales se limitaba ya que Petra era una de esas chicas que no dejaban de hablar y Levi...era lo contrario.

Gunther y los chicos ya se habían retirado de la larga jornada, por lo que fue a cerrar la puerta trasera de la cocina. Al regresar por la paga de su único cliente, se enfocó en retirar la taza vacía, cuando de pronto, una mano masculina le detuvo.

—Petra.

—¿Sucede algo? ¿No le agradó el té? —preguntó la ojimiel preocupada.

—Ya te he dicho que no me hables de usted. Mañana es mi cumpleaños.

_"¿Porqué no le soltaba de las manos?"_

—Oh. —replicó Petra preocupada —Pudiste haberlo dicho antes para conseguirte un obsequio.

—Quiero que salgas conmigo a cenar.

—¿Eh?

—Vamos Petra. Sé que me tratas de una manera especial y he esperado meses para poder invitarte a salir.

Lo miró con cierto asombro. Sabía que no era un hombre de muchas palabras, y mucho menos de _romanticismos_, su mano era cálida y suave entre la suya, y de alguna manera entendió la sinceridad de su confesión. Qué hombre tan extraño.

—Sí, acepto salir contigo.

—Bien.

**6.**

—¿Por qué? —No podía creerlo, tanto esfuerzo en la cena que había preparado para ambos, en plena víspera de Navidad.

—No digas porqué Petra. Lo sabes muy bien, todo esto ha sido problemas y más problemas. ¿Y sabes qué? Ya me cansé. —El hombre se dirigió a la puerta, cinco años de noviazgo esfumándose como la niebla invernal que jamás existió.

—Levi, yo _te amo_. —Suplicó la joven mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos, su voz quebrándose en llanto.

—Yo _nunca_ te amé.

**7.**

La joven enfermera daba una última ronda antes de finalizar su turno nocturno.

En cierta manera estaba contenta pero apresurada, puesto que debía llegar a casa y preparar la sencilla de Navidad, aunque sólo fuese papá de visita.

—Señor Ackerman, ¿Necesita algo? —Durante el último mes se había acostumbrado a visitar al paciente, que padecí de una terrible enfermedad terminal.

El hombre de cabellera negra se volteó para mirarla, contemplándola por un largo tiempo.

—¿Ya se va señorita Ral?

—Sí, mi turno acaba de terminar. — esbozó una sonrisa, sin embargo no pudo evitar notar la palidez y la mirada triste del paciente.

—Mañana cumplo años. —dijo Levi casual, como si fuesen amigos de muchos años.

—¿En serio? En ese caso, prometo traerle un obsequio mañana.

—Sí, mañana —susurró de una manera tan suave, que Petra logró escucharle y su corazón se quebró ante la triste realidad.

_¿Por qué parecía ser un adiós?_

—Feliz navidad señor Ackerman.

—Lo mismo para usted, enfermera Ral.

**8.**

—¿Qué coño sucede? —Gruñó al ver la postura estática de su compañero.

—Eh Levi, creo que asesinamos a la persona equivocada.

Se acercó a la forma de la mujer que yacía muerta en el suelo, llena de sueños y esperanzas que se le fueron arrancadas en segundos.

Por el rostro ensangrentado y las facciones femeninas, daba la impresión de que era muy joven.

—Imbécil. —Se contuvo de no golpear a Farlan, que lo miraba con temor. —Larguémonos de aquí.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir revolvérsele el estómago al recordar la imagen de aquella mujer sin vida y que su nombre jamás conoció.

**9.**

Su boca viajaba por su cuerpo, explorando con ahínco cada rincón de la silueta de su mujer. Estaba tan hermosa y sonrojada, que no pudo evitar envolverla entre sus brazos, besándola con una pasión que dejaba a ambos sin aliento.

Mucho tiempo después, mientras disfrutaban abrazados de la quietud de la noche, Petra musitó en un susurro:

—Levi, olvidamos cenar.

—Tch, al diablo con la cena. —replicó el pelinegro, su rostro escondido en el cuello de su esposa.

—Te amo mucho Levi. —Sus delicadas manos recorrían su rostro, memorizando cada facción dibujada en él.

—Yo te amo mucho más Petra. Feliz Navidad.

**10.**

Al entregarle el paquete envuelto en papel fiesta metálico, la joven mujer le pagó con un billete. Era bajita —quizá de su misma estatura— y de rasgos tiernos y delicados. Aunque su bufanda era demasiado infantil y contrastaba con su formal vestimenta.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó el hombre aburrido, una de sus cejas alzándose.

—No, eh... —se fijó en el nombre de su camisa de trabajo— _Levi_, sólo que siento que te he visto antes.

Sus ojos eran demasiado grandes y expresivos.

Y muy familiares.

_Yo también te he visto antes._

**11.**

Aún puede recordar la imagen con exactitud de la Navidad pasada.

Su escuadrón jugando cartas —Oluo era el que iba perdiendo—un pequeño pastel de frutas en la mesa y un vino obsequiado por Hange, que quizá era uno de los más dulces que había probado en su vida.

—Capitán, — Petra lo miraba inquisitiva. —¿No va a abrir su regalo?

Bebió un sorbo de su vino, mirando vagamente el paquete con envoltura común y corriente.

—Supongo que sí.

Y Levi juró sentirse como su tuviese una verdadera familia aquella noche de víspera de Navidad.

Este año _fue_ diferente.

Fue mucho el desorden y el barullo ocasionado por los chicos, el pastel no tenía sabor y el vino sabía horrible.

Al final, la mayoría de ellos terminaron dormidos en el suelo, a excepción de Jean y Armin que jugaban cartas en un una esquina.

Se retiró lo más pronto posible, para dirigirse a su habitación, y antes de cerrar sus ojos, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al recordar a su escuadrón anterior. _Y a ella_.

Esa noche soñó con todos ellos.

Con Isabel y Farlan también.

**12.**

Su pequeña hija Lily, lo despertó muy temprano por la mañana, pasando alrededor de diez minutos hasta que decidió cargarla entre sus brazos, llevándola hacia el enorme pino de navidad de la sala.

—¿Qué es todo este ruido? —preguntó Petra con curiosidad tiempo después, mientras su marido contemplaba con abnegación a su hija, abriendo los obsequios de diferentes colores y tamaños y escuchándola gritar al ir descubriendo más y más regalos envueltos alrededor del pino.

Le hizo un gesto para que se acercase, y la pelirroja rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello susurrando _"Feliz Navidad"_ y no había duda ya de que esto era lo que siempre había anhelado en su vida.

Levi Ackerman era un hombre muy afortunado.

* * *

><p>AN: Eh, tuve cierta indecisión entre el número once y el doce, aunque creo que terminó de una manera adecuada. Adivinen con cual lloré al escribir —necesito más amigos en este fandom.

_Habrá una versión en inglés en tumblr._


End file.
